


1+1=52 *español*

by hobbitsofbeverlyhills, Old_Friends_Bookends



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, cosas bonitas, mycroft está triste asi que gavin trata de animarlo
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-30
Updated: 2014-08-30
Packaged: 2018-02-15 05:40:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2217840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hobbitsofbeverlyhills/pseuds/hobbitsofbeverlyhills, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Old_Friends_Bookends/pseuds/Old_Friends_Bookends
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Greg y Mycroft han estado juntos por un tiempo.</p><p>Mycroft se siente triste y Greg lo anima listando todas las formas en las cuales lo ama.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1+1=52 *español*

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [1+1=52.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1511627) by [Old_Friends_Bookends](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Old_Friends_Bookends/pseuds/Old_Friends_Bookends). 
  * A translation of [1+1=52.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1511627) by [Old_Friends_Bookends](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Old_Friends_Bookends/pseuds/Old_Friends_Bookends). 



> Hace ya un tiempo que leí este fic,y me enamoró completamente porque es muy tierno y muy bueno y hay muy pocos fics de ellos,así que le pedi permiso a Old_Friends_Bookends para traducir su trabajo para que mas gente pudiera llegar a leerlo y dijo que si.  
> La verdad amé traducirlo y me encantaría que me dieran su opinion.
> 
> Desearía ser buena escribiendo para aportar mas a este pequeño y genial ship,pero al menos traducir si se como hacerlo,les dejo un link al fic en su idioma original si quieren leerlo tambien: http://archiveofourown.org/works/1511627
> 
> si hablan inglés aunque sea un poco o al menos lo leen les recomiendo ver sus otros trabajos,tiene mucho talento y tal vez proximamente traduzca mas de ellos.

Querido Mycroft,

 

Nunca pienses que eres algo menos que perfecto.

 

Razones para amarte:

1.Te amo por como me haces sentir cuando estoy contigo.  
2.Amo tu sentido del humor.

3.Amo tu sonrisa.

4.Amo tus ojos. 

5.Amo como me haces sonreir.

6.Amo que envejeceremos juntos.

7.Amo que eres mi mejor amigo y siempre lo serás.

  8.Amo cuando nos quedamos hasta tarde para estar juntos.

9.Amo cuando nos desvelamos viendo peliculas y nos quedamos dormidos con los pies en la cara del otro.

10.Amo sentir tu cuerpo junto al mio.

11.Amo saber que si muriera mañana,habría encontrado a mi alma gemela antes de hacerlo. 12\. I love that you respect me 13\. I love that even though you know everything about me you still look at me the way you did when we first met 14\. I love the way you love me 15\. I love your touch


End file.
